True Spoken Love
by djmusic007
Summary: Troy's dad and mom are going through some tuff time's, but that doesn't keep Troy away from Sharpay. Sharpay is much more nicer now that she has been going to some consoling to adjust her attitude. Which helps her and Troy get closer and closer, they star


Summary: Troy's dad and mom are going through some tuff time's, but that doesn't keep Troy away from Sharpay. Sharpay is much more nicer now that she has been going to some _consoling_ to adjust her attitude. Which helps her and Troy get closer and closer, they start to really open up with each other.

A/N: This story is based of something that took place in my life and some of the conversation between the two are real, and most of them are word to word, of a conversation that took place in my life.- I'm not sure if that made any sense, but yea.

_CHAPTER 1: Honesty_

_12:00 am_

Music blared from Troy's bedroom. The volume was turned up to it's highest point so that he could zone out all of the yelling that his parents were doing downstairs. The fighting had been going on for quite awhile now and Troy didn't know what to do about it. He knew that he shouldn't get involved and to just mind his own business, so he decided to call Sharpay. Maybe she would be able to take his mind off of what was going on downstairs.

"Hey, what are you doing." Sharpay said.

"Just finished getting out of the shower."

"Oh! You're so weird, who take's a shower this late at night, and how long were you in the shower, because I've been calling you for a while." Sharpay asked in annoyance.

"Well for about two hours."

"Who take's a shower for two hours?"

"Well I like my showers, it's my time to be alone and think. Also, it's the only time I can get away from my parent's arguments."

"Oh, Im sorry, are they still fighting?"

"Unfortunately, yes they are."

"Ah, I'm so sorry. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah... don't worry."

"Okay. So, I have something to ask you, but please don't get mad at the person, who told me."

"Okay, What is it that you want to ask me."

"Well I'm not asking until you promise you wont tell the person I'm telling you this."

"Okay."

"Say, you promise."

"Sharpay, Come on you know me, I promise I wont tell."

"Okay..."

"So what is it that you have to ask me?"

"Well I don't know how to say it exactly..."

"Sharpay come on I've known you forever, and we've been talking more and more. I feel like I can tell you anything- which I have been doing and I thought you felt the same way."

"Well I do, but it's hard to ask you without sounding like the old Sharpay."

"The old sharpay? What do you mean?"

"You know the loud, in your face Sharpay."

"Well you won't sound like that. Okay? I promise you. So come on, what is it."

"Well, Chad has given me some rather serious information and I don't know if it's true or not."

"Ok...keep going."

"Well he told me that you like me, and I was wondering if it was true or not."

"Oh, um..."

"Um... what?"

"Um, I do actually."

"Are you serious?" Sharpay asked, sounding quite shocked.

"Yes, is that a bad thing?"

"Oh! No, not at all. So how much do you like me?"

"Well...a lot actually."

"How much is a lot, like on a scale from one to ten?"

"Well I don't really do scale's."

"Well what is it that you like about me?"

"Um.. Well I love your smile, your funny, cute, you make me laugh, you make thing's really easy to tell you. You're very easy to talk to. You don't judge me, and if I go a day without talking to you I feel lost and incomplete. And...lately, I've been feeling kind of sad and alone, and your taking my sadness away.

"Aww. Don't say that I can't be all those thing's."

"Wow!" Troy said while falling down on his bed.

"What?" Sharpay said looking confused sitting at her desk.

"This is a time where the old Sharpay would say, something smart like, Oh I already know that Troy." He said with a little giggle.

"Oh, shut up." Sharpay, said with a small giggle and a smile.

"Yea, but seriously your great.

"Think you, so where do we go from here?"

"I think where we go from here would be. The question of do you like me?"

"Why, Yes, yes I do." Sharpay said sarcastically.

"Oh, so what do you like about me"

"I love your smile, you have great hair, and your really sweet. Also I feel like I can tell you anything as well."

"Thanks."

" So now where do we go from here."

"I don't know." Troy said.

"Hmm... well now I'm like shaking."

"Why?"

"I don't know I just got extremely nervous, now that I know and you know."

"Well don't be."

"Okay, I'll try."

"So we should get together tomorrow. Um... I'll pick you up around 1:00 we go get some lunch, hit up a movie. What do you say?"

"I'd love too." Sharpay said with a huge grin on her face."

"Okay, cool. Oh Wait one second."

"Okay." Sharpay said with a strange look on her face, as she could hear voice's in the background."

"Um... Sharpay..."

"Yes."

"I have to get off the phone. My dad just came in and told me to get off."

"Um..It's okay I'll just talk to you tomorrow."

"I don't want to hang up though."

"No, if your dad said you should hang up then go ahead."

"I don't want to."

"Troy it's okay just hang up I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Are you sure, because I'll stay on longer it's cool."

"Uh.. What will happen if you stay on the phone"

"I'll get grounded."

"Well see there you go. Look just hang up because I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Oh, it's fine I can deal with my dad."

"No, just hang up."

"Okay then...bye." He said in a sad voice as he crawled into bed.

"Bye..." Sharpay said.

_2:30 a.m._

Authors Note's: Okay this is my first and ever Fanfic ever so please don't be to harsh!!


End file.
